kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki/Ingame/KDZGG
= Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) = This ingame subpage features various content related to Zenki's ingame incarnation from Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) and his abilities. Feel free to return to the Zenki's ingame page if you want to check out his other ingame appearances. Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki first appears in the cutscene that happens once Demon God Zenki has defeated Sairousaiko. Just as usual Demon God Zenki holds a grudge towards the Ennos for sealing him and thus tries to kill Chiaki to regain his freedom. As usual, he ends up as little Chibi Zenki. As if his feelings weren't hurt enough, this now leads to the following scene: Chibi Zenki obviously protests when Chiaki laughs at him, but unlike in the manga or the anime, we now see Miki Souma entering the scene. Souma joins Chiaki and now both of them make fun of Chibi Zenki. After this, Chiaki can be seen on the overworld map for the first time. Whenever the player enters a non-boss stage, they will now be able to choose to play as either Chiaki or Chibi Zenki. When the player finishes a non-boss stage as either character, the character will now be walking around the overworld map. Chibi Zenki is small and can fast. He can easily avoid his opponents' attacks by rolling through under them or by jumping through them. Despite this, he isn't immune to projectiles, which should be avoided. Unlike Chiaki, Chibi Zenki doesn't attack by pressing 1 and doesn't have any special moves. His only attack is a rolling attack, which can be used in two ways. The first is by pressing the directional pad downwards to make Zenki crouch and then pressing 1 while crouching. This will cause him to roll forward and hurt enemies in his way. The player should be careful when using this move, as Zenki will roll a good distance and will only stop on his own accord. If they are close to the edge, they shouldn't use it, as it can make Chibi Zenki plummet into a bottomless pit and to his death. The second way to use the rolling attack is by pressing 2 to jump. Chibi Zenki will be curled up and do his rolling attack in mid-air, but unlike the ground version, he doesn't roll into a direction and moves the way, the player pushes to directional pad (left or right). He will also hurt enemies while doing this. Unlike Demon God Zenki, Chibi Zenki has only two hit points, which are represented by the Bracelet of Protection showing in the upper left corner. If the Bracelet of Protection can be seen, Chibi Zenki has two hit points. If he gets hit, the Bracelet of Protection vanishes and the next hit knocks him out, causing the player to lose a life. Chiaki has the same two hit points mechanic as Chibi Zenki. More about Zenki's Chibi form from this game can be read in the gameplay-tabber of Kishin Douji Zenki's article. Demon God Zenki Demon God Zenki first appears in the first stage of the game after Chiaki has released his seal, so Zenki protects her against Sairousaiko. The game throws the player into a boss battle right off the bat, but it's not too bad as Zenki starts out with mercy invincibility on him, which lasts for awhile before leaving the player to their own wits. Generally, Zenki can walk to the left and the right. He can punch his foes and jump. Unlike his appearances in other games, Demon God Zenki can't do flips in mid-air, but he can jump very high. Unlike Chiaki, Zenki can't run and unlike his Chibi self, Demon God Zenki only moves by walking. Interestingly he takes a boxing stance while doing so and takes no damage while standing still or crouching if a foe would hit him high or low when he's blocking at the corresponding position. He can also block against aerial attacks by pressing up. Most of his moves are chosen from a wheel-like menu, which allows him to use fireballs, lightning sparks (Kongo hikari raikou kiba), a dashing attack (Kongo hikari ma yabu), tornadoes (Reppuu ryu) and the Diamond Axe. Zenki starts out with the first four attacks, but later in the game, "Kongo hikari raikou kiba" is replaced with the Diamond Axe, which deals slightly more damage and comes back like a boomerang if used as a ranged weapon. This causes it to hit some opponents twice. Demon God Zenki keeps his well known, big ego, but he is still afraid of using Rudra. Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear is actually the only game in the series that handles Rudra like it's treated in the manga and the anime. Whenever Zenki is on the verge of losing a boss battle and runs out of health, he will go and use Rudra without the player's input. This causes the player to lose a life and rarely even causes Ozunu to berate Chiaki on her failure as a master. If Goki is there, he will tell Chiaki and the player that it's not their fault and that they will do better next time. If Zenki dies in the final battle against the transformed Inugami Roh and defeats him at the same time, there is a rare glitch, which causes Zenki to not appear in the ending cutscene, giving the illusion of a bad ending where Zenki died for real, eventhough it was just the game thinking that Zenki was dead and the ingame cutscene not properly loading his actor, as Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) internally treats the cutscenes as stages just like any other ingame stage. Unlike Chiaki and his Chibi form, Demon God Zenki starts out with a health bar like the bosses. At first, he starts out with 6 units of health. Whenever Zenki defeats a boss, he will receive a Hyouinomi as a prize, which he then eats. This grants him an additional unit of health, leaving him with 13 units at the end of the game. While the bosses special attacks deal 1 unit of damage to Zenki, their other attacks only deal half an unit, which sadly can't be told apart from a complete unit by looking at the health bar. So actually he goes from 12 hit points at the beginning of the game to 26 hit points at the end of the game. More about Zenki's Demon God form from this game can be read in the gameplay-tabber of Kishin Douji Zenki's article. Wheel menu abilities Wheel menu abilities work like this: # Keep the 1 button pressed. # Zenki will charge up and start glowing golden. #* (he can still move around and block enemy attacks while doing this) # Now release 1. # Zenki will use the wheel attack that is currently chosen. #* (the default one is the one that uses the -icon) These abilities can only be used by Demon God Zenki. Once he has charged up, he can use any of the following moves, if it has been selected by the player: Fireball Attack icon KDZ GG.png|'Fireball' Default wheel menu ability. Causes Zenki to shoot a fireball the size of his head at the enemy at chest level. This causes the foe to lose 2 units of health. Kongo hikari raikou kiba icon KDZ GG.png|'Kongo hikari raikou kiba' (Light of Vajura, Lightning Fang) Causes Zenki to shoot a spark of lightning, that is the size of his head at the enemy at chest level. This causes the foe to lose 3 units of health. This attack is very fast. Kongo hikari ma yabu icon KDZ GG.png|'Kongo hikari ma yabu' (Light of Vajura, Destroy the Evil Spirits) This isn't Rudra, but actually a dash attack, where Zenki will dash forward with his arm stretched out in a punching pose and the Diamond Horn extended from his fist. He will dash towards the direction he was facing while you released 1. This attack is very quick and causes the foe to lose 2 units of health. Reppuu ryu icon KDZ GG.png|'Reppuu ryu' (Gale Dragon) This attack uses the same starting animation as "Reppuu ryu" seen in Battle Raiden, but the whirlwind is wider and only a bit taller than Zenki. It also doesn't stay in place, but slowly moves forward. It causes the foe to lose 2 units of health. Diamond Axe icon KDZ GG.png|'Kongo Kin' (Diamond Axe) The Diamond Axe behaves very similar to the "Kongo hikari raikou kiba" and replaces it later on in the game. The Diamond Axe can be used both as a melee and a ranged weapon. It deals slightly more damage than "Kongo hikari raikou kiba". If Zenki is hurt while charging, he will be interrupted and needs to charge again before being able to use the currently chosen wheel menu ability. Similar to Zenki's special attacks from Battle Raiden, the wheel menu abilities might cause different amounts of damage to different bosses. The values noted down above are from Zenki's battle against Sairousaiko. Rudra/Rudora (Thunder) Zenki summons a thunderstorm and turns himself into a lightning rod. Then thunder strikes and Zenki absorbs the lightning bolts, charges up and releases a powerful explosion of light and the fierce wrath of thunder! While Zenki can use his Rudra attack in this game, it only happens as a scripted event, that can't be triggered by the player. Zenki will only use Rudra as a last resort attack if he dies or when he can't defeat Kimon the White Tiger. While the former only happens if the player loses to a foe, the latter can't be avoided, as Kimon becomes invincible in the final phase of his boss battle. Glitches While it is possible for the player to make Zenki use Rudra, they need to meet very specific conditions to do so. If Zenki defeats a boss just when the boss is in the middle of finishing off Zenki and Zenki collects the Hyouinomi (dropped by the boss) while having no health left, Zenki will go through his death/Rudra animation only to be interrupted by the game noticing, that Zenki has more than 0 hit points left. The game will then proceed as normal with no lives lost. Despite this, it is more likely, that this is a glitch than being intentional, as it requires very precise timing to pull off and there are no buttons or button combinations allowing Zenki to use Rudra in this game otherwise. Great Demon God Zenki The infobox image actually depicts a closeup of Great Demon God Zenki's face and that's exactly how he appears in the cutscenes. Oddly this image is the only one that depicts him in this form, making the Great Demon God form not only cutscene-only but also limited to one image! Other shots from the same cutscenes always show Zenki in his Demon God form instead. Something similar to Great Demon God Zenki's case also happens to Goki, as the game takes some scenes from the manga and replaces Great Demon God Zenki and level 2 Goki with Demon God Zenki and level 1 Goki respectively. But unlike Zenki's Great Demon God form, Goki's level 2 form is never seen ingame. Either Demon God Zenki and level 1 Goki from this game are much stronger than their manga counterparts or the developers were too lazy or they had too little space on the cartridge... Probably we will never know which one of these actually is the case... Thus this form stays cutscene only and limited to only one image. Also up to this day, Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear notable for being the only Kishin Douji Zenki game to feature Zenki's Great Demon God form at all! Category:Zenki's Ingame Subpages Category:Current